Doors exposed to the outside of a building can be subject to water infiltration. Water can infiltrate indoor through gaps which may prevail between the perimeter of the exterior door and the doorframe, such as above the lower sill, below the header, or next to the side jambs.
Weatherstrips are commonly used to increase watertightness in the gaps between the side and top edges of a door and the door jambs. Weatherstrips are typically made of flexible, compressible and/or resilient material. Conventional weatherstrips have an anchor portion affixed to the doorframe along the jamb and a weatherstrip portion compressible between the jamb and the outer face of door; when the door is closed, the weatherstrip portion acts as a seal preventing air and water infiltration around the doorframe.
Along the sill of a door threshold, it is known to provide a sweep connected to the bottom of the door slab and having one or more downwardly projecting deflectors. The deflectors contact the door step and therefore prevent undesired infiltrations.
Jamb weatherstripping and sill assemblies can also serve functions additional to blocking the movement of water between the inside and the outside of a building. Indeed, soundproofing, thermal insulation and penetration of undesirable elements, such as insects or moisture, are, among others, also matters of interest and incentives to develop enhanced doorframe insulation.
There remains a need for door jamb and sill assemblies and components therefore which can provide an improved protection from the elements compared to known devices.